I'll be Waiting
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: The Super Paper Mario crew at the reaping. Who will get picked- but who will be going into the Games? THIS IS REALLY SHORT! I may continue it, but I have a lot of requests to write, so I will have to come back to this one. This is another request from Luigisgirlfriend. ENJOY!


Dimentio had never had to feel helpless about anything before, until this day.

Today was his dear friend Mr L's first reaping day. It was Dimentio's third, but he didn't care about his own name in that glass bowl. His only worry was… would Mr L get picked?

Of course not. Mr L's name was only in there once… or at least it _should _be. Had the masked marauder put in for tesserae?

Dimentio raced through the crowd of people heading toward the stage. On his way, he bumped into Nastasia, who shot him a frightened look as she led a terrified-looking Mimi toward the stage.

"Have you seen Mr L?" he asked breathlessly.

Nastasia shook her head. "Um, sorry, Dimentio. I think he's near the front, though."

Dimentio nodded. "Is this your first year, too, Nastasia?"

"Third." said Nastasia. "Just like you. But it's Mimi's first year."

"It's L's first, too."

Nastasia nodded, staring at the ground. "You'd better find Mr L."

Dimentio nodded. "Thanks, Nastasia." He hurried ahead.

Running through the blur of Mushroom Kingdom residents and Flipside dwellers alike, Dimentio spotted Mr L. He was standing at the front of the crowd, facing the stage.

Dimentio was about to call his friend's name, when a bubbly, excited voice rang out throughout the square.

"Welcome, welcome!"

Dimentio looked up. Standing on the stage was the only human there; a young woman with a bright pink wig. She had layers of excessive makeup on, and a goofy grin on her face as she gripped the microphone stand.

"My name is Effie Trinket, and welcome to the reaping of the 55th Annual Hunger Games!"

Dimentio cursed under his breath. Now he wouldn't have a chance to ask Mr L if he'd put in any tesserae.

Effie moved closer to the table next to her, which had two large glass balls sitting on it. "Ladies first." she purred.

Dimentio felt a rush of relief. Mr L wasn't a lady. At least Dimentio could put off his worry until the female was picked.

Effie put her hand in the bowl. She swished all the little papers around, making a hushed sound like dry leaves. And then she pulled one out.

"Nastasia Envie!"

Dimentio's mouth fell open. He looked around, painted eyes wide, to see the small blue-skinned secretary. She was standing just a few people to his right, and her whole face was full of shock. As he watched, she swallowed hard, straightened her glasses, and marched up to the stage.

"Good!" Effie smiled at Nastasia. "Now for the male tribute."

Dimentio watched with wide as Effie reached into the bowl. "Now for the boys." The woman's gloved hand slid into the bowl, and fished around. Dimentio found himself silently praying for his and Mr L's safety…

"…Mr L Mario!"

Dimentio stifled a scream. His heart was beating out of his chest. First Nastasia, now Mr L?

He looked over to see Mr L's eyes widen behind his mask. Dimentio suffered a silent scream as he watched Mr L start slowly toward the stage.

That was it.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Dimentio rose into the air, so that he was levitating over everyone else's heads. "I volunteer!" he cried out.

Heads turned. All eyes were on Dimentio. But Dimentio was looking only at Mr L.

"I see we have a volunteer!" exclaimed Effie. "What's your name?"

"Dimentio…" he whispered. "Dimentio Catus…"

"Well, here are our tributes today!" Effie exclaimed. "Nastasia and Mr L!"

Dimentio's heart was racing; he thought he felt tears building in his eyes. And he didn't meet Mr L's eyes. He couldn't. Now that the heat of the moment was over, he couldn't let Mr L see the pain in his mismatched eyes...

A few minutes later, Dimentio was sitting alone in a small room of the Justice Building. In the room next to his, he knew that Nastasia sat, alone as well. He wanted to go to his friend. He was lonely and scared; she must be feeling the same thing. After all, she was in the same predicament as he was, wasn't she.

Dimentio was about to go to her anyway when the door opened and Mr L came in. Dimentio opened his mouth to speak but as soon as Mr L was through the door, he exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"I don't-"

"You shouldn't have done that."

"All I wanted was to help you, it was your first yea-"

"Have at you!"

Dimentio opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Mr L glared at Dimentio for a second, and then he sighed. "Thank you, Dimentio." he whispered.

Before Dimentio could say anything else, Mr L rushed over and wrapped his arms around his friend. "You're going to be okay. I promise you. You can win!"

Dimentio nodded. He was hardly paying attention; his head was spinning. He swallowed hard. "If I win, my dear L, it will be for you."

Mr L's eyes filled with tears. "You _will _win, Dimentio."

"I hope so. I want… no, I _need _to come home to you."

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
